Hasetsu na łóżku
by dziabara
Summary: Po każdej walce przychodzi wreszcie czas na zasłużony odpoczynek - ale Viktor nie spocznie, póki do skutku nie dojdzie pewna z dawna obiecana nagroda. Tylko że Yuuri będzie miał zupełnie inne spojrzenie na to, jak powinna ona wyglądać. Oj, zdecydowanie inne... Kontynuacja "Hasetsu na lodzie", choć jego znajomość nie jest wymagana.


p align="justify"***/p  
p align="justify"Trzymająca się za dłonie para w milczeniu pokonywała ostatnie dzielące ich od domu metry, uśmiechając się do kwietniowego rozgwieżdżonego nieba. W tak bezchmurną noc jak ta konstelacje szczególnie chętnie przedstawiały swoje odległe o lata świetlne opowieści. Gwiazdozbiór Delfina, raźno skaczący między Strzałą a Equ. Byk, na grzbiecie którego jaśniały siostry Plejady. Orzeł, przygotowujący się na powitanie Letniego Trójkąta… Mnóstwo, mnóstwo historii. Całe fantastyczne niebo, istniejące jakby tylko dla nich./p  
p align="justify"A jednak nie było piękniejszych gwiazd niż iskierki błyszczące w oczach tego drugiego./p  
p align="justify"Właśnie dlatego mężczyźni bez cienia wahania kończyli późną przechadzkę, synchronicznym krokiem wchodząc do zajazdu i zzuwając ze stóp zbędne obuwie. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskali czas tylko dla siebie, mieli zamiar samolubnie z tego przywileju skorzystać./p  
p align="justify"Po zakończonym konkursie oraz wspólnym świętowaniu cała łyżwiarska ekipa bezpiecznie wróciła do zacisza Yu-topii... No, może jednak nie cała. Viktor i Yuuri zostali na miejscu znacznie dłużej, wylewnie dziękując sponsorom, dokręcając finalne wypowiedzi przed kamerami i czekając, aż ostatni goście opuszczą gmach Ice Castle. Potem przez jakiś czas pomagali Nishigorim w porządkowaniu lodowiska, aż wreszcie po godzinie niekończącej się pracy Takeshi wygonił narzeczonych do domu, mówiąc, żeby się nie wygłupiali, bo należy im się solidny odpoczynek za zajęcie dwóch pierwszych miejsc. Yuuko natomiast dzielnie dopomagała męża w tej tyradzie, znacząco mrugając okiem zza jego pleców./p  
p align="justify"Skończyło się na tym, że do Yu-topii wrócili tuż przed północą, kiedy zagraniczni łyżwiarze już spali, zmęczeni wysiłkiem oraz wrażeniami. Z relacji na Instagramie Phichita wywnioskowali, że tym razem obyło się bez większych dramatów czy głębokich urazów psychicznych jak ostatnio. I dobrze. Dzięki temu nie musieli obawiać się o wyskakujących znikąd Tajów, nie mniej nieprzewidywalnych Japończyków lat kilkunastu (albo i kilku) czy o cały korowód innych bohaterów sztuki zwanej "Hasetsu na lodzie"./p  
p align="justify"- To był doskonały pomysł, żeby wziąć prysznic w Ice Castle - Yuuri odetchnął głęboko, zamykając drzwi do swojego pokoju. - Jestem wykończony./p  
p align="justify"- Ja też - przytaknął Viktor, biorąc od Katsukiego kurtkę i odwiesił ją razem z płaszczem do szafy. - Ale zanim pójdziemy spać, muszę ci przypomnieć o jednej ważnej kwestii./p  
p align="justify"- Tak? Jakiej? - Yuuri obrócił się, rzucając partnerowi zaskoczone spojrzenie. Czyżby zapomnieli dopilnować jakichś formalności?/p  
p align="justify"Ale mina Viktora zupełnie nie świadczyła o tym, że poruszany temat miał być niemiły. Wręcz przeciwnie, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie, można by rzec - niewinnie, i w typowy dla siebie sposób położył palec wskazujący na ustach./p  
p align="justify"- Pocałunek księżniczki. Dla zwycięzcy./p  
p align="justify"- Co? - Yuuri zamrugał, jakby miało mu to pomóc w zrozumieniu sytuacji. Nie pomogło./p  
p align="justify"- Po-ca-łu-nek - wyartykułował Viktor jeszcze raz, każdą sylabę akcentując poruszeniem palca w przód i w tył. - Dlatego w ogóle brałem udział. Dla księżniczki./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri najpierw popatrzył na Viktora z niedowierzaniem, a potem, kiedy odpowiednie wspomnienia się połączyły, zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Prostota, z jaką myślał ten na pozór opanowany pan Nikiforov, niezmiennie go rozbrajała. Więc w ciągu całego tego czasu rzeczą, która napędzała Viktora do opanowania programu dowolnego podopiecznego, była wizja pocałunku? Katsuki uniósł nieco okulary i otarł kąciki oczu. Jakiż on niemożliwy... Absurdalnie i absolutnie niemożliwy./p  
p align="justify"- Dlaczego jesteś pamiętliwy akurat jeśli chodzi o cudze obietnice? - westchnął Yuuri. - I co to w ogóle za nagroda? Przecież dla ciebie okazywanie uczuć w ten sposób nie jest niczym nowym./p  
p align="justify"- Nie znasz się - nabzdyczył się Rosjanin. - Pocałunek księżniczki jest wart miesięcznych wyrzeczeń. Rozumiem, że masz gdzieś tę obietnicę?/p  
p align="justify"- Viktor, naprawdę, zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - Katsuki podszedł do mężczyzny i dał mu buziaka w policzek. - Proszę. Nada się?/p  
p align="justify"Viktor wyglądał na szczerze zawiedzionego./p  
p align="justify"- To? To była jakaś prowincjonalna księżniczka z zabitego dechami zamku. Nie po to ślęczałem tyle czasu nad poczwórnym flipem - mruknął z zawodem, odwracając głowę w bok jak obrażone dziecko./p  
p align="justify"- Utrudniasz - zaśmiał się Yuuri./p  
p align="justify"Tym razem zbliżył usta do ust Viktora i pozostał w pocałunku przez kilka przyjemnie długich sekund. Kiedy Yuuri poczuł, że spięte wargi wreszcie się rozluźniły, chętne na dalsze pieszczoty, odsunął się i spojrzał wyczekująco na ukochanego. Czy tym razem wystarczy…?/p  
p align="justify"- Trzecia liga. Wciąż nie to - odpowiedział cicho Viktor./p  
p align="justify"Nie wystarczyło. Oczywiście, że nie miało prawa wystarczyć./p  
p align="justify"Doskonale wiedząc do czego od początku zmierzała ta rozmowa, Yuuri chwycił Rosjanina za koszulę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował raz jeszcze, mocno, pożądliwie. Rozchylił lekko usta, aby Viktor mógł wsunąć język, po czym przymknął powieki, oddając się pragnieniu. Kolejne chwile mijały, każda następna bardziej duszna i szybsza od poprzedniej, a oni nie mogli przestać, całując się tak gorąco, że niewielka kropla śliny zaczęła spływać z kącika ust Yuuriego. Nie wiedzieli, jak zrobić przerwę. Nie wierzyli, że to w ogóle było możliwe./p  
p align="justify"Viktor tym razem nie narzekał na pocałunek księżniczki; objął Yuuriego w pasie i przycisnął lekko do siebie, dając znać, że tego typu trofeum bardzo mu odpowiada. Zmrużonymi oczami patrzył na twarz Katsukiego, jego delikatnie zmarszczone brwi, świadczące o skupieniu ukochanego, oraz niepokorne kosmyki włosów, które zawsze prędzej czy później uciekały z wystylizowanej fryzury i unosiły się nad jasnym czołem. Yuuri był tak czarujący, że Viktor miał trudność z wytrzymaniem już na konkursie, a co dopiero teraz, gdy byli sam na sam, a kolejny dzień zwiastował jedynie upragniony odpoczynek od treningów. To wydawało się wręcz niemożliwe, jak bardzo zwariował na punkcie tego chłopaka. Jak często tracił przy nim rozum. I bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał jak najszybciej znów nacieszyć się intymną bliskością, tak jak dzień wcześniej…/p  
p align="justify"Ale ta radość była zdecydowanie zbyt przedwczesna. Choć wydawało się, że prędzej któremuś z nich zabraknie powietrza, niż się odsunie, długi pocałunek wreszcie dobiegł końca. Posiadający więcej samozaparcia Katsuki cofnął się, chyba zmuszając się do tego ruchu resztą woli, bo wciąż miał otwarte usta, a język lekko wystawiony./p  
p align="justify"- Tyle. - Yuuri oblizał się, patrząc na Viktora znad okularów. - Resztę rzeczy księżniczka robi tylko z osobą, która przyrzeknie jej miłość i wierność./p  
p align="justify"- Wierność mogę obiecać choćby na kolanach, ale czy dzisiejsza jazda nie powiedziała już wystarczająco dużo o moich szczerych uczuciach? - szepnął Viktor, nie chcąc wypuścić ukochanego z raz złączonych ramion./p  
p align="justify"Choć Yuuri starał się zachować kamienną twarz, wspomnienie własnego programu dowolnego, zatańczonego przez Rosjanina trafiło w czuły punkt. Dreszcz przyjemności przeszedł mu po ramionach, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo kochał tego lekkoducha za jego niekończące się niespodzianki oraz czułości./p  
p align="justify"- Masz rację. Cóż, chyba nie mam wyboru. - Mężczyzna zdjął okulary i uśmiechnął się. - Ale nie kuś mnie tym klękaniem. Mógłbym wpaść na jakiś nieprzyzwoity pomysł./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri... - mruknął Viktor, domyślając się, o jakie niecne rzeczy mogło mu chodzić./p  
p align="justify"- Ciii. Nie gadaj. Najpierw obejrzyj./p  
p align="justify"Nie przeciągając dłużej zbędnej rozmowy, Katsuki pocałował Viktora, a potem popchnął go na łóżko, zmuszając, by partner usiadł. Wtedy Yuuri cofnął się nieco i prowokująco, jakby brał udział w przedstawieniu, zajął się zdejmowaniem ubrań./p  
p align="justify"Najpierw rozpiął spodnie, pozwalając, aby gładki materiał zsunął się z nóg wprost na podłogę. Ciemna zasłona opadła niby kurtyna w teatrze, tyle że miast zasłonić, odkrywała scenerię jasnych, umięśnionych nóg. Yuuri zrobił krok do przodu i swobodnym ruchem stopy odrzucił spodnie za siebie./p  
p align="justify"Potem przesunął rozwartą dłonią po nodze, robiąc na całej jej długości łagodne łuki, chcąc bezgłośnie przekazać: "to właśnie najlepsza część mnie". Na końcu bladej trasy wetknął palec pod gumkę długiej, czarnej skarpetki i pociągnął za nią, powoli odsłaniając stopę, nieco zaczerwienioną po intensywnych przejściach z ostatnich treningowych dni. Zaraz za pierwszą podążyła druga, zdjęta równie zalotnie co tamta. Viktor przełknął ślinę, absolutnie oczarowany spektaklem, choć jednocześnie mógłby przysiąc, że każda kolejna sekunda zwłoki przybliża go do nieuchronnego zawału./p  
p align="justify"Bosy Yuuri stanął w lekkim rozkroku, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Jako kolejny w ruch poszedł suwak u szyi - kuszącym gestem rozsunął czarno-niebieską bluzę i podobnie jak spodnie zostawił za sobą, nie przejmując się ilością rozrzuconych po podłodze ubrań. Mężczyzna został już tylko w ciemnych bokserkach oraz czarnej, sportowej koszulce z długim rękawem. W szarawej poświacie nocy wyglądał trochę jak w kostiumie z programu krótkiego... A to było bardzo dobre skojarzenie./p  
p align="justify"- emAmazing/em - westchnął Viktor. - Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? W tej samej szkole, w której brałeś lekcje tańca na rurze?/p  
p align="justify"- Viktor, nie przypominaj - skrzywił się Yuuri, nagle gubiąc rytm przy zdejmowaniu koszulki. - Psujesz nastrój./p  
p align="justify"Rosjanin złożył usta w ciup i położył na nich palec wskazujący./p  
p align="justify"- Czy uniknięcie odpowiedzi miało oznaczać "tak"?/p  
p align="justify"- Oczywiście, że nie! - Yuuri, już w samej bieliźnie, spojrzał na Viktora z oburzeniem. - Improwizuję!/p  
p align="justify"- Doceniam - zaśmiał się Viktor i wyciągnął do Yuuriego dłoń. - A teraz chodź tu wreszcie. Chciałbym nie tylko cię oglądać, ale również poczuć./p  
p align="justify"Katsuki wypuścił z ręki koszulkę i podszedł do ukochanego, siadając bokiem na kolanach./p  
p align="justify"- Jesteś niemożliwy. - Yuuri rozsupłał krawat Viktora i odrzucił go za siebie. Następnie zajął się rozpinaniem koszuli, guzik za guzikiem. - Wiesz, ile nerwów mnie kosztuje, żeby na lodowisku wyglądać równie pociągająco co ty? Nie mówiąc już poza. A ty? Ty wyglądasz fantastycznie nawet jak po prostu stoisz i istniejesz./p  
p align="justify"Zacięta mina Katsukiego świadczyła o tym, że nie kłamał... Naprawdę się przejmował. Rozczulony Viktor chwycił wsuwającą się pod rozpiętą koszulę prawą dłoń i pocałował Yuuriego w serdeczny palec, dokładnie tam, gdzie błyszczała obrączka. Drugą ręką objął mężczyznę w pasie, przyciągając go do siebie./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri. Chyba zacznę ci wypominać wczorajszy onsen. Jesteś cudowny, zawsze. Uwielbiam każdą z twoich wersji. - Viktor znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko Japończyka i właśnie rzucał mu jedno ze swoich wymownych, pełnych seksapilu spojrzeń. - A w tym Yuurim sprzed chwili właśnie się zakochałem./p  
p align="justify"Przylgnął na słodką chwilę do ust partnera, uniemożliwiając dalsze rozbieranie, a Yuuri wsunął palce w popielate włosy. Choć Viktor wiedział, że przez to jeszcze bardziej rozprasza ukochanego, nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie sprawić mu przyjemności. Rosjanin zaczął stopniowo schodzić z pocałunkami, łechtając szyję, aż nie znalazł się na wysokości klatki piersiowej. Lekko pochylony przylgnął do jednego z sutków Katsukiego i possał po, ściskając palcami drugi./p  
p align="justify"Zaczerwieniony Yuuri zacisnął usta i zmarszczył brwi, czując przechodzącą przez ciało falę podniecenia. Zamknął oczy, głaskając Viktora po delikatnie poruszającej się głowie, i rozkoszował się tym, jak język oraz opuszki mężczyzny drażnią się z nim. Biodro siedzącego bokiem Katsukiego zaczęło nieco bardziej napierać na krocze Rosjanina, ocierając się o sztywniejące przyrodzenie, aż w końcu on również poczuł podniecenie. Wtedy Yuuri wyraźnym uściskiem na ramieniu nakazał partnerowi przerwanie pieszczot./p  
p align="justify"- Viktor. Jeszcze nie - powiedział między głębszymi oddechami - Pozwól mi się tobą zająć./p  
p align="justify"Rosjanin chwilę przyglądał się ukochanemu, zaskoczony nagłą propozycją, ale zaraz westchnął lekko./p  
p align="justify"- Wybacz. Nie mogłem ci się oprzeć - odparł, kradnąc jeszcze szybki pocałunek z ust Yuuriego, po czym uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco./p  
p align="justify"W ramach przeprosin Viktor grzecznie rozłożył ręce, umożliwiając Katsukiemu kontynuowanie zdejmowania ubrań. Japończyk jeszcze przez chwilę oddychał ciężko, odruchowo dotykając się po lekko wilgotnej klatce piersiowej, aż wreszcie zdobył się na spokojny uśmiech. Tak trudno było wygrać z Viktorem, szczególnie że ten doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie znajdowały się wrażliwe punkty Yuuriego. Ale dziś nie chciał okazać się gorszy, przynajmniej nie w łóżku - jedna przegrana na lodowisku uczyniła japońskiego łyżwiarza wystarczająco głodnym satysfakcji./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri uwodzicielskim gestem pogładził Viktora po policzku, tak jakby pragnął udowodnić, że znów panuje nad sytuacją./p  
p align="justify"- Więc... podobało ci się? - wymruczał melodyjnie, obejmując partnera na wysokości szyi, po czym wsunął palce pod białą koszulę. Powolnym, pełnym staranności ruchem zdjął ją z ramion, odsłaniając kształtne rosyjskie plecy. - Cieszę się. Bez okularów i przy tym świetle nie byłem do końca pewien, jaką masz minę./p  
p align="justify"- A teraz?/p  
p align="justify"Viktor znajdował się zaledwie kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Yuuriego i wpatrywał się w ukochanego jak urzeczony. Półprzymknięte z zachwytu oczy i rozsypane w nieładzie srebrne kosmyki nadawały mu szczególnego uroku./p  
p align="justify"- Tak. Teraz widzę. - Japończyk pocałował mężczyznę w czubek nosa, śmiejąc się, gdy ten zrobił zawiedzioną minę. - Jeszcze chwila./p  
p align="justify"- W takim razie... Póki wciąż myślimy rozsądnie... Czy możesz? - zapytał Viktor, głaskając go czule po skroni uwolnioną ręką. Yuuri skinął głową i odsunął się od pieszczącej go dłoni. Wstał z kolan Viktora i podszedł do biurka, by wyciągnąć z niego prezerwatywę oraz lubrykant./p  
p align="justify"- Ale to potem - zdradził, wracając na łóżko./p  
p align="justify"Rosjanin uniósł brwi. Wciąż nie? Nie wierzył, że ocierający się o niego Yuuri nie poczuł, że był już gotowy. Więc dlaczego? Co mu krążyło po głowie? Jak długo miał zamiar przeciągać ten słodki i zarazem piekielnie duszący moment?/p  
p align="justify"Jak się okazało - niedługo. Katsuki bez pośpiechu odłożył przedmioty obok zagłówka, po czym wrócił do rozbierania partnera. Siedzący na skraju łóżka Viktor uniósł biodra, aby Yuuri ściągnął z niego rozpięte spodnie. Obaj mężczyźni pozostali już tylko w bieliźnie, ale to Yuuri wciąż dowodził. Przesunął dłonią po podbrzuszu partnera, aż dotarł do krocza i wsunął palec pod gumkę, rozciągając ją kokieteryjnie. Zaraz jednak złapał bieliznę także drugą dłonią i zdjął, odsłaniając uniesiony członek./p  
p align="justify"- Viktor... - Katsuki przesunął palcami po udzie, gładząc ukochanego./p  
p align="justify"Potem zbliżył się do ust i pocałował Viktora z iście szaleńczym zapałem, całkowicie wykorzystując fakt, że znajdował się wyżej. Kiedy jednak Viktor złapał bokserki Yuuriego, chcąc najwyraźniej wyrównać swoje szanse na podziwianie absorbujących widoków, Japończyk chwycił jego ręce i odciągnął od siebie./p  
p align="justify"- To nie będzie potrzebne - odparł, puszczając jedną z dłoni i muskając męskość Viktora./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri, nie musisz... - zaczął Viktor, drżąc pod wpływem dotyku, ale zainteresowany położył mu palec na ustach, nakazując ciszę./p  
p align="justify"- Dziś dałeś z siebie wszystko. Sam dobrze wiem, jak wymagający jest ten flip, a przecież jestem bardziej wytrzymały od ciebie. No i przecież należy ci się nagroda - dodał, odsuwając się do tyłu. - Ale nie od księżniczki./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri uklęknął przed kroczem Rosjanina i spojrzał spomiędzy jego nóg./p  
p align="justify"- To jest ode mnie./p  
p align="justify"Tak jak dzień wcześniej Viktor zajął się Yuurim, tak teraz on zaczął całować męskość Viktora. Chwycił członek u nasady, podtrzymując go w dogodnej pozycji, a ustami powoli muskał pulsujące ciało, poświęcając mu maksimum uwagi. Poważny i skupiony wyraz twarzy Katsukiego tylko pogłębiał erotyzm całej sytuacji, a dyszący cicho Viktor nie mógł się napatrzeć na poczynania ukochanego. Nie żałował, że przeznaczył tyle godzin treningów na doszlifowanie programu dowolnego, jeśli w efekcie mógł doświadczyć czegoś takiego. Och, jak bardzo nie żałował.../p  
p align="justify"Pomiędzy pocałunkami raz za razem pojawiały się wilgotne liźnięcia, przygotowujące mężczyznę do ich dalszej miłosnej gry. Z czasem pieszczoty stawały się coraz bardziej odważne i coraz mniej przewidywalne. Yuuri zaczerwienionym policzkiem muskał męskość Viktora, a z drugiej strony pocierał naprężone ciało opuszkami palców, przesuwając je po całej długości członka. Wargi naciskały na przyrodzenie tak łapczywie, że Rosjanin musiał zacisnąć dłonie w pięści, by przytrzymać się prześcieradła./p  
p align="justify"Wreszcie Yuuri przejechał językiem po członku, od dołu po samą górę, wywołując kolejną falę dreszczy u przejętego Viktora. Na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się, śledząc gwałtowną reakcję ukochanego, a potem w końcu wziął męskość do ust./p  
p align="justify"Viktor pomyślał, że chyba właśnie powinien umrzeć, ale nie. Żył. Jak nigdy wcześniej. Odchylił głowę, aby nie jęknąć, gdy poczuł rozkoszny nacisk w kroczu. Wnętrze Yuuriego było tak gorące i przyjemne... A chwilę później zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej i przyjemniej. Katsuki zaczął poruszać głową, jednocześnie ssąc i łaskocząc językiem męskość. Jedną rękę wciąż trzymał za podstawę członka, a wprawnymi ruchami palców drugiej dłoni gładził Viktora po udzie. Dotyk chłodnej obrączki był jak pocałunek innych ust, przypominających, że są nie tylko chwilowymi kochankami, ale i narzeczonymi./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri przymknął oczy, zatrzymując w pamięci obraz oddychającego z trudem Viktora, i skupił się na sprawianiu partnerowi przyjemności. Pieścił go również palcami spokojnie, zmysłowo, jakby chciał podniecić Rosjanina samą tylko obecnością, jednak to nie wystarczało. Wkrótce przesunął dłoń na biodro Viktora, aby się o nie oprzeć, i zaczął sięgać językiem jeszcze odrobinę dalej, zlizując gorąc z męskości ukochanego. Zmarszczka między brwiami oraz głębsze ruchy głową świadczyły o tym, że Yuuri pragnął zaspokoić go coraz bardziej i bardziej./p  
p align="justify"Viktor bardzo nie chciał przypadkiem zrobić Yuuriemu krzywdy, ale nie mógł się już powstrzymać, aby nie wsunąć jednej z dłoni w czarne włosy. Drugą włożył we własne usta, wpijając się w nią nieco zębami. Zapał, z jakim Katsuki ssał przyrodzenie, był coraz większy, aż Viktorowi zaczynało ciemnieć w oczach z rozkoszy. Zaraz z pewnością.../p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri, wystarczy - wydyszał rozgorączkowany, ostrzegając Yuuriego przed nadchodzącym orgazmem, ale ten nawet nie raczył podnieść wzroku. Wciąż obejmował ustami członek Viktora i łechtał go językiem, nie przejmując się, że partner był już bliski obłędu. - Yuu... ri!/p  
p align="justify"Kiedy mężczyzna rozchylił szerzej wargi, z gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk. Katsuki poczuł, jak Viktor dochodzi w jego ustach, wijąc się i pochylając w dreszczach spełnienia. Mimo to Yuuri nie wycofał się. Zacisnął jedynie mocniej dłonie na nogach Rosjanina i dopiero kiedy mężczyzna się rozluźnił, odsunął się od krocza. Wtedy przełknął ślinę wraz ze spermą, krzywiąc się nieco na jej posmak./p  
p align="justify"- Uch, przepraszam. - Yuuri zasłonił usta. - Chyba jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem.../p  
p align="justify"- Nie powinieneś się zmuszać…! - zaczął Viktor, ale wtedy Katsuki skierował wzrok na ukochanego i kciukiem przejechał po wardze, ostentacyjnym gestem ocierając resztki nasienia./p  
p align="justify"Wyglądał teraz na tak pewnego siebie, że tylko pod wpływem tego jednego spojrzenia Viktor zamilkł potulnie, podniecony zachowaniem mężczyzny. Księżniczka stała się władczym księciem, nie, seksownym Erosem, któremu miał ochotę oddać wszystko, łącznie z duszą./p  
p align="justify"- Zapomnij. - Viktor pochylił się, zagarniając Yuuriego w ramiona i pocałował go krótko. Potem spojrzał prosto w głębokie, ciemnobursztynowe oczy i szepnął: - Dziś jestem twój./p  
p align="justify"- Co? - Pewność siebie Japończyka nagle zmalała, a on sam wpatrywał się w partnera ze szczerym zdziwieniem. - Mówisz poważnie? Nie chciałeś wczoraj...?/p  
p align="justify"Viktor przejechał prowokująco językiem po ustach Yuuriego, jakby chciał go w ten sposób uciszyć. Jeśli miał czas na gadanie, to równie dobrze mógł się zająć czymś zupełnie innym... Czymś o wiele przyjemniejszym. Dla nich obu./p  
p align="justify"- Nie mogę ci się oprzeć, kiedy tak dobrze się mną zajmujesz - powiedział, po czym zbliżył się do ucha Japończyka i wyszeptał najbardziej seksownym głosem, na jaki było go stać: - Yuuri, weź mnie. Tutaj, teraz./p  
p align="justify"Katsuki zupełnie nie umiał odmówić. I nie chciał. Nie temu mężczyźnie./p  
p align="justify"Viktor opadł na łóżko, pociągając za sobą Yuuriego. To nie był ich pierwszy raz i absolutnie nie miał być ostatni. W końcu stanowili równoważnych partnerów, począwszy od wspólnego duetu na gali, na łóżku kończąc. Katsuki położył się na ukochanym i przylgnął do niego wargami, scałowując kolejne szeptane słowa zachęty. Potem Viktor zamilkł, słodko pomrukując, kiedy całą uwagę zajął język Yuuriego, wgłębiający się w jego usta. Uwielbiał to, kiedy Yuuri trochę niewprawnie nad nim dominował, maskując brak doświadczenia poważną miną oraz czułością, z jaką traktował każdy skrawek ciała partnera. Jak spełniał prośby Viktora, gdy to Rosjanin chciał być kochany, zdobywany i hołubiony./p  
p align="justify"Teraz Yuuri również starał się jak mógł, przenosząc pocałunki na odsłonięte prawe ucho Viktora i choć próbował pochwycić płatek zębami, lekkie ugryzienia nie bolały prawie wcale. To znów pobudzało wyobraźnię Rosjanina, który wyczekiwał, aż narzeczony czymś go zaskoczy./p  
p align="justify"Nie zawiódł się - Katsuki przesunął rękę wzdłuż ciała i chwycił w prawą dłoń zwiotczałą po orgazmie męskość Viktora, ponownie ją stymulując. Poza ciepłym uściskiem mężczyzna poczuł na członku jeszcze coś innego: chłodną, przyjemną sensację./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri... - jęknął z satysfakcją. - Obrączka.../p  
p align="justify"- Wiem - odpowiedział Yuuri. - Nie boli?/p  
p align="justify"- Nie, jest... Ach... Yuuri... - wzdychał, a potem przyznał na tyle beztrosko, na ile pozwalał mu płytki oddech: - Że też wpadło ci do głowy coś takiego.../p  
p align="justify"Katsuki przejechał językiem po szyi Viktora./p  
p align="justify"- Pomyślałem o niej, kiedy mnie wczoraj głaskałeś - wyznał./p  
p align="justify"- Czyli miałeś to zaplanowane? - Mimo dojmującej przyjemności Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Czy na konkursie też myślałeś, jak by mnie...?/p  
p align="justify"- Viktor! - syknął Yuuri i trochę szybciej niż planował, przesunął dłoń po członku. Viktor jęknął gwałtownie. Katsuki odsunął się nagle na kilkadziesiąt centymetrów i spojrzał z przestrachem na narzeczonego. - A! Przepraszam!/p  
p align="justify"Mężczyzna uspokajająco pogłaskał Katsukiego po plecach./p  
p align="justify"- W porządku - zapewnił. - Ale aż strach cię złościć... Jeszcze dojdę kolejny raz, zanim przejdziesz do rzeczy./p  
p align="justify"Japończyk zaperzył się i zacisnął usta. Viktor zawsze potrafił koncertowo zniszczyć nastrój, choć jednocześnie nie mówił niczego niewłaściwego. Katsuki właśnie nabierał naprawdę wielkiej ochoty, aby go uciszyć i słuchać jedynie ję…/p  
p align="justify"Och, szlag. Pomyślał to./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri odetchnął głębiej, uciszając wyobraźnię. Najpierw, a może przede wszystkim chciał ukarać partnera za jego permanentny brak wyczucia./p  
p align="justify"- Jak wolisz – mruknął, uciekając wzrokiem w bok./p  
p align="justify"Puścił przyrodzenie Viktora, na co ten zareagował z westchnieniem zawodu. Szybko jednak wrócił mu nastrój, kiedy Katsuki wreszcie zdjął swoje bokserki, odsłaniając sztywną męskość. Yuuri nie zwrócił jednak uwagi na zadowolone pomrukiwanie Viktora, tylko sięgnął po przygotowaną wcześniej prezerwatywę i otworzył opakowanie zębami. Tym razem nie pokusił się już o żaden specjalny pokaz, ale spokojnymi, starannymi ruchami palców nałożył gumkę na swoją męskość. Potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na ukochanego z dziwną powagą./p  
p align="justify"- Skoro nie masz czasu na dalsze zabawy, to chyba będę musiał się pospieszyć.../p  
p align="justify"Niespodziewanie chwycił nogi Rosjanina i rozchylił je na boki, pochylając się nad leżącym mężczyzną. Miał przy tym tak bardzo zmarszczone brwi oraz tak skupiony wzrok, że Viktor w końcu zaczął wątpić w zamiary partnera./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri, bez przesady! Nie pomijaj akurat tego etapu! - powiedział pospiesznie, kładąc ręce na ramionach Katsukiego, aby go powstrzymać. - Nie chcę być zaskakiwany w ten sposób! Yuuri...!/p  
p align="justify"Yuuri przekrzywił głowę, patrząc uważnie na zaniepokojonego ukochanego i trwał tak, aż wreszcie nie zdradził go wypełzający na policzki rumieniec oraz drżenie kącików warg./p  
p align="justify"- No. - Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i przysunął do ust Viktora. - Dałeś się nabrać./p  
p align="justify"Pocałował go, zanim mężczyzna zdążył podnieść kolejny protest przeciwko takim żartom. Miał nadzieję, że Viktor wreszcie zrozumiał, jak czuł się Yuuri, kiedy tamten bywał zbyt bezpośredni./p  
p align="justify"- Okropny ze mnie nauczyciel, co? - westchnął Rosjanin, kiedy Katsuki wreszcie przerwał pocałunek i sięgnął po balsam./p  
p align="justify"- Tak troszkę - przyznał rozczulony mężczyzna, wylewając na dłoń trochę płynu. Przez chwilę pocierał palcami o palce, ogrzewając i rozprowadzając po nich specyfik. - Ale całe nasze szczęście, że tylko w kwestii dowcipów. Poza tym jesteś... perfekcyjny./p  
p align="justify"Zbliżył dłoń między pośladki Viktora i ostrożnie zaczął wsuwać w niego palec. Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale zaraz uśmiechnął, chcąc upewnić Yuuriego, że wszystko było w porządku. Znosił cierpliwie początkowy dyskomfort, póki pieszczoty nie stały się przyjemne - wtedy pogładził Yuuriego po przedramieniu, dając znak, że był gotowy na więcej./p  
p align="justify"- To do... Ach...! Dobrze... - jęknął w pół zdania, gdy Katsuki dodał kolejny palec. - Tak się cieszę... Że jesteś przy mnie.../p  
p align="justify"- Jednak potrafisz być romantyczny. - Japończyk nachylił się i tuż przed ustami Viktora wyszeptał, owiewając go gorącym oddechem. - A ja się cieszę, że codziennie mogę widzieć twój uśmiech. Że mogę z tobą jeździć na łyżwach… Rozmawiać, żartować… Głaskać po włosach, dotykać, całować… Kochać cię, być kochanym... Viktor... Chcę być zawsze przy tobie./p  
p align="justify"Niebieskie oczy przyglądały się mu przez chwilę z miłością, aż Yuuri przylgnął do warg Rosjanina po raz kolejny, raz za razem powtarzając ciche „zawsze". Rozciągał go najdelikatniej jak mógł, a żarliwymi pocałunkami zapewniał o tym, że Viktor nie będzie zawiedziony decyzją o oddaniu mu się dzisiejszej nocy. Po chwili Yuuri zaczął sunąć ustami po policzku ukochanego, aż dotknął językiem miejsca tuż pod linią szczęki. Otarł się o nią lekko zębami, bardziej drażniąc się niż chcąc naprawdę ugryźć, a potem przywarł do szyi, znacząc skórę czerwonymi śladami. Zanim Viktor zdążył cokolwiek wymruczeć, łaskotany wilgotnymi liźnięciami, Yuuri włożył w niego trzeci palec. Głos uwiązł w gardle, a oddech na moment zatrzymał, kiedy Katsuki zaczął penetrować kochanka nieco dalej. Gładził go i rozprowadzał lubrykant tak głęboko, że Viktor w końcu jęknął, wijąc się na łóżku pod wpływem stymulującego dotyku./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri, zrób to wreszcie, na Boga. - Zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna spojrzał spod półprzymkniętych powiek. - Nie drocz się dłużej ze mną./p  
p align="justify"- Już, już. Dziękuję za cierpliwość - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Katsuki./p  
p align="justify"Ostrożnie wyjął palce z Viktora, co ten przyjął z cichym pomrukiem ulgi. Potem przesunął wilgotną dłonią po swojej męskości i pochylił się nad partnerem, kierując członek na jego krocze. Rosjanin instynktownie objął kochanka, czekając na dalsze doznania. Już po chwili otworzył szerzej usta, czując, jak męskość Yuuriego powoli się w niego zagłębiała./p  
p align="justify"Słuchając brzmienia zmysłowych odgłosów wydawanych przed dyszącego Viktora, Katsuki wszedł w ukochanego i westchnął z satysfakcją, gdy znalazł się w nim cały. W takich momentach szczególnie doceniał, jak wiele robił Viktor, kiedy to on dominował. Jeśli pragnął wtedy posiąść Yuuriego choć w połowie tak, jak on teraz jego... Japończyk przylgnął ustami do szyi Viktora, starając się zdusić napływającą falę pożądania. Trwali tak, aż pomruki niezadowolenia zaczęły się zmieniać w szmer zachęty, a Rosjanin sam nie zaczął się nieco unosić, złakniony dalszych doznań. Pochylony Yuuri chwycił Viktora w pasie, po czym poruszył się, systematycznie wypychając biodra do przodu./p  
p align="justify"- Jesteś cudowny. Mój Yuuri... - szepnął Viktor, a potem przyciągnął Katsukiego jeszcze bliżej i polizał mężczyznę w płatek ucha. - Mocniej... Weź mnie mocniej... Jeszcze.../p  
p align="justify"Japończyk musiał się nieco wyprostować i unieść nogi Viktora, żeby pogłębić pchnięcia. Trzymający się pościeli Rosjanin pojękiwał kusząco, czując coraz szybciej przesuwającą się męskość Yuuriego. Żaden zdobyty w zawodach medal nigdy nie dał mu tyle szczęścia co jedna noc u boku tego wyjątkowego łyżwiarza. Gdyby zdołał mówić, chyba zaryzykowałby banał, że wygranie serca Katsukiego okazało się jego największym życiowym zwycięstwem, ale że nie mógł, wzdychał tylko regularnie, rozkoszując się erotycznymi ruchami partnera. Było mu tak przyjemnie, tak duszno... Viktor łapał powietrze otwartymi ustami, wystawiając język w poszukiwaniu warg, do których mógłby przywrzeć. Yuuri spełnił jego pragnienie, ale tylko połowicznie - wsparł się na rękach i pochylił nad szyją mężczyzny, obcałowując drgające w rytm pchnięć ciało. Znaczył pocałunkami zagłębienie nad obojczykiem, wyczuwając wargami przyspieszony puls partnera. Unosząca się pospiesznie klatka piersiowa wskazywała na to, że Rosjaninowi powoli zaczynało brakować już tchu./p  
p align="justify"- Viktor... - Japończyk podniósł głowę i odgarnął srebrne włosy z czoła mężczyzny, odsłaniając jego rozgorączkowane, błękitne oczy. - Czy jest ci dobrze?/p  
p align="justify"- Wspaniale... - odparł cicho zmysłowym głosem i uśmiechnął łagodnie, dotykając się po podbrzuszu. - Czuję cię... Całego.../p  
p align="justify"Po ciele zaczerwienionego Yuuriego przeszedł dreszcz. Przełknął ślinę, próbując opanować gwałtownie przyspieszające serce, po czym zagłębił się językiem w usta Viktora, całując go namiętnie. Pchał biodrami, wchodząc w kochanka szybciej i głębiej, a Rosjanin zamknął oczy i mruczał, zajęty słodkimi wargami Katsukiego. Czuł, jak brzuch Yuuriego naciska na jego męskość, a ręce próbują go przygarnąć do siebie, chociaż Japończyk musiał się na nich podpierać. Wciąż był taki wrażliwy, mimo tak śmiałych ruchów... Viktor jeszcze bardziej uniósł nogi, pozwalając, aby ukochany odnalazł jego wrażliwy punkt, i jęknął zachwycony, gdy mu się udało. Zacisnął ręce na szyi Katsukiego, przyciskając go do torsu./p  
p align="justify"- Ah! Yuuri! - wydyszał na wpół przytomnie. - Chyba zaraz się roztopię!/p  
p align="justify"- Za szybko. - Yuuri chwycił w dłoń męskość Viktora i zasłonił główkę kciukiem, chcąc opóźnić moment, kiedy mężczyzna będzie szczytował./p  
p align="justify"Viktor wydał głośny jęk protestu, a zaraz potem wygiął w łuk pod naporem nadchodzącej ekstazy. Przytulił mocniej pochylonego Yuuriego i zaczął prosić po rosyjsku, aby partner pozwolił mu dojść. Katsuki jednak nie rozumiał, nie, starał się tego nie słyszeć, wchodząc w mężczyznę raz za razem./p  
p align="justify"- Viktor... Vitya... - Yuuri na przemian szeptał i całował ukochanego, byleby tylko ten nie miał mu za złe, że go powstrzymuje. Zdecydował się nawet na użycie swojego ostatecznego atutu. - emLjubow moja... /emJesteś tak gorący... Mów do mnie.../p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri, ach, tak, dobrze... - powtarzał Viktor w uniesieniu, spoglądając na ukochanego spod zmierzwionej grzywki. - Tak... Pozwól... Pozwól.../p  
p align="justify"Katsuki poczuł, jak Rosjanin zacisnął się mocniej na jego członku. Wiedział, że sam już dłużej nie wytrzyma, więc puścił męskość partnera i mocniej na niego naparł, chwytając za rozłożone nogi. Poruszał się szybko, wręcz nieprzytomnie, wpatrując w dochodzącego z jękiem Viktora, a kilka pchnięć później Yuuri wreszcie wydał z siebie westchnienie spełnienia./p  
p align="justify"Pulsujące wnętrze ukochanego było tak przyjemne, że niemal przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym. Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni dyszeli ciężko, rozkoszując się rozchodzącą się po ciałach satysfakcją, aż w końcu Yuuri wyszedł z Viktora i przechylił się lekko w bok, jakby nagle stracił wszelkie siły. Rosjanin pospiesznie podniósł się z łóżka i złapał mężczyznę za przedramiona./p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri... Wszystko w porządku?/p  
p align="justify"- Tak - przytaknął Katsuki i pochylił się nieco do przodu, dotykając czołem o czoło partnera. - Po prostu... Jest mi teraz tak dobrze.../p  
p align="justify"- Hm... - wymruczał Viktor, głaskając Yuuriego po unoszących się miarowo plecach. - Mnie też. Mnie też jest teraz bardzo dobrze./p  
p align="justify"Zaczerwieniony Yuuri odetchnął głębiej, częściowo odzyskując jasność myślenia, i zmusił się do zdjęcia prezerwatywy. Wetknął ją z powrotem pustego opakowania i zrzucił za łóżko, a wtedy Rosjanin przycisnął do siebie ukochanego, by po chwili spokojnie opaść razem na materac. Wtulony w klatkę piersiową Japończyk położył głowę na ramieniu Viktora, a ten przygarnął leżącego na boku mężczyznę, obejmując go lewą ręką w pasie. Prawą głaskał czule po czarnych, zmierzwionych włosach, roztkliwiając się nad tym, że dopiero co role przedstawiały się zupełnie inaczej. Uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc powstrzymać przed wygłoszeniem radosnego komentarza./p  
p align="justify"- Ale i tak zawsze wiedziałem, że twoja wytrzymałość jest nadzwyczajna. Żeby pozwolić mi dojść dwa razy zanim.../p  
p align="justify"- Viktor. - Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, Yuuri już drugi raz tej nocy zasłonił usta ukochanego palcem. - Cicho./p  
p align="justify"Umilkli obaj, trwając w tej pozycji i patrząc na siebie nawzajem. Po chwili podpierający się podbródkiem o tors Katsuki powoli dotknął pozostałymi opuszkami warg mężczyzny, gładząc je z czułością, a potem przesunął dłoń dalej na bok. Uspokojony po intensywnych przeżyciach znów zaczął myśleć o minionych wydarzeniach i o tym ile to już razy Viktor zrobił mu dziś niespodziankę. Każda wydawała się lepsza od poprzedniej, sprawiając, że Yuuri nie mógł przestać się głupio uśmiechać. A to wciąż nie był koniec, bo teraz czekało na nich przytulne mieszkanko w Petersburgu i wspólne treningi, bez ukrywania jeden przed drugim swoich programów. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo nigdy nie wiedział, co Viktorowi akuratnie strzeli do głowy w kwestii zaskakiwania. Jeśli jednak znów spróbowałby ich odseparować na całe dnie, wtedy groźba całkowitego skończenia ich relacji uczeń-trener mogła stanowić całkiem kuszącą opcję... Japończyk westchnął. Nie, już nawet w żartach by tego nie powiedział./p  
p align="justify"- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cię kocham - szepnął, głaskając Rosjanina po policzku./p  
p align="justify"- Jeśli porównywalnie do tego, jak ja kocham ciebie, to wiem - odparł pewny siebie mężczyzna, łasząc się do dotykającej go dłoni. - Chociaż tej wartości nie obejmuje już żadna ludzka skala./p  
p align="justify"- Chcesz się licytować? - Katsuki już miał wycofać rękę, ale Viktor pochwycił ją swoją./p  
p align="justify"- Nie. Dziś dałeś mi tyle miłości, że przegrałem z kretesem./p  
p align="justify"Yuuri mimowolnie ścisnął dłoń partnera i umknął wzrokiem w inną stronę./p  
p align="justify"- Cóż... nie powiem, że nie słyszałem.../p  
p align="justify"- Yuuri! - zawołał radośnie Viktor, po czym wymruczał nieco ciszej: - Dalej nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz, żebym robił aluzje. Twoje są cudowne./p  
p align="justify"- Mówiłem już. Bo masz na mnie koszmarny wpływ - powiedział, unosząc się nieco, po czym zbliżył się do warg ukochanego./p  
p align="justify"Viktor zrobił jedynie minę z rodzaju "mnie to wcale nie martwi" i oddał pocałunek. To była kolejna z licznych przyjemności ich związku - wprawianie w zakłopotanie ukochanego doprowadził niemal do perfekcji, choć nie zawsze robił to umyślnie. Kiedy jednak to Katsukiemu wymykała się z ust jakaś odważna uwaga, Rosjanin przyjmował ją równie chętnie co czułe wyznania. A jak już mowa o tych ostatnich.../p  
p align="justify"- Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci za wszystko - powiedział Yuuri, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie. - Za zrobienie imprezy, za dowolny i za teraz./p  
p align="justify"- O, dostrzegam poprawę w twoim zachowaniu. Wreszcie nie przepraszasz, ale dziękujesz - zauważył Viktor z zadowoleniem. - Podoba mi się to./p  
p align="justify"- ...tylko to?/p  
p align="justify"Patrzył przez moment, jak Katsuki uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, a jego ciemnobursztynowe oczy przymrużyły się na dźwięk łagodnie zadanego pytania. Wilgotne po świeżym pocałunku usta błyszczały w poświacie księżyca, wpadającej do pokoju przez te wciąż zbyt cienkie zasłony. Rosjanin poczuł, jak coś rozpiera go od środka, kiedy wpatrywał się w ukochanego mężczyznę./p  
p align="justify"- Zmieniam zdanie. Podobasz mi się absolutnie cały. - Mrugnął zalotnie okiem, na co Yuuri westchnął z rozbawieniem i wtulił się policzkiem w ramię. - Lepiej?/p  
p align="justify"- Katsudon na dziesięć - szepnął, świadomie powtarzając swoją odpowiedź z tajnej narady z Phichitem, a potem przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w cichy śmiech Viktora./p  
p align="justify"Atmosfera panująca w Yu-topii znów wracała do błogiej normy./p 


End file.
